<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>回家？ by daizhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647702">回家？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan'>daizhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>什麼時候會寫完啊？ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想要練筆，沒有考據，請當作平行時空一笑置之。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>什麼時候會寫完啊？ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>回家？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>台湾：林暁（はやし　あかつき，HAYASHI Akatsuki）</p><p>台灣：林曉（明鄭、清、日本） — 林曉梅（中華民國）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>曉下船，踏上內地土地的第一件事是左顧右盼，這或許是他短期內最後一次到內地來，可能的話他也想再記得一些這個他花了很久的時間才開始喜歡的京城。過去他到這座列嶼，都是在長崎徘徊，然後就搭船返程，絕大多數地區也都是上世紀末才開始認識。在那以前，日本是一個優雅又緩慢的國度，有著許多精細並別緻的地方，雖然疏離而露出深藏的冷淡，但是菊微笑的時候，賓客與商旅還是能感到如歸。當時他沒有想過有機會能夠深入列嶼的腹地，去看看買走物品的人是什麼模樣，過什麼生活，他帶來的商貨變成了怎樣的人生，他也不曉得他帶走的瓷器、絹布，那些售價比中國更有競爭力的、對歐洲人來說彷如魔法的珍寶，究竟有什麼來歷，來自怎樣的真相。當他親自踏上發出這些事物的核心，後來叫作東京，日本已經經過一系列歐化暨反歐的變革，把他待了兩百年的中國棄若敝屣。他記得一些很古早的小事，江戶幕府成立之前，曾經有來自日本的什麼船，想要逛一逛，或許拿下，「台湾」（並不是叫這名字的，那時候，但他也尚未知曉那個時代日本人怎麼稱呼台湾，或許是大瑠求？他賭氣，對於日本視角的台灣史一點都不介意，後來就迎來沒有空讀書的綿長戰爭），然後神風帶走了那些船。那是在荷蘭來到大員之前一陣子的事情，那個時候台湾興許還不須要被稱呼，而這也是為什麼，曉的第一個全球（事實上，全歐洲）知曉、並且呼喚的名字，是葡萄牙人取的 [*1]。實在是個好名字，比什麼夷州 [*2] 好聽多了。在那以前，台灣對於中原，明明也曾有過如蓬萊一般，如夢似幻的地位 [*3]。</p><p>街上已經開始復甦？也許可以這麼說。有許多美軍制服的行人。曉繞過他們，連看也不想看，只是前往菊的居所。曉分配到的院落在空襲中炸毀，當時所幸他並不在東京，才沒有受到肉體上的傷害。前幾晚曉剛到印度支那，計畫從法國手中接下全權 [*4]。當地人迅速趕走法國官員，拆除法國人銅像。他就是站在樹蔭，或者建築物的陰影下，扶著壁、柱或樹幹，默默看塵土揚起，黃沙走空。隨後，當他要著手再把行李收回提箱，返回東京，就收到電報，說他的房子沒有了，都內一片混亂 [*5]，請直接到台北待命。曉不知道這是誰發來的電報，因為這可不像那時的菊會說的話，那時菊已經瘋到不曉得安危這兩個字怎麼寫，安全與危險是全然混淆的。但是他仍舊在多滯留幾天後抵達基隆，然後返抵台北。他家還是閩南式合院，埕裡趴著坐著幾隻貓，曉忽感隔世，走向他覺得自己認得的那隻，在貓面前蹲下，把手指湊近對方泰然自若的鼻子，接著，與貓擁抱。透過沒掩上的窗戶能看見屋子裡飄著發光灰塵，曉抱起貓走向貓門，把貓丟進裡面。</p><p>才不久前，門口由他親手掛上了國語家庭的牌子。不只是台北人，不只是都市人，不只是一些人……是台灣，台湾本人俯首同意只說日……國語。那會兒他也把證件上的名字從林曉，終於修改成了林暁。這是屈辱，但這值得幾袋米。只是讀法的差異而已，他對自己說。他仍然知道他該記下的一切 [*6]。</p><p>牌子也是蒙塵的。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1<br/>福爾摩莎，意為「美麗」。</p><p>2<br/>三國東吳取的名字。</p><p>3<br/>可能是秦始皇命人去找仙丹的其中一個地點。</p><p>4<br/>1940 年日本進軍越南。之後越南仍然由維琪法國管理。1945 年三月九日，日本通牒欲從法國手中拿下越南。</p><p>5<br/>1945 年三月十日的那次東京大空襲（有好幾次）。</p><p>6<br/>台語「曉」意為「知曉」或「能夠」。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>